In general, a dryer is an apparatus that dries wet fabric articles having been washed by a laundry treatment machine. Such a dryer may include a main body provided with an opened front surface, a drum rotatably provided in the main body to forcibly rotate fabric articles therein, and a drum driving device to drive the drum. As the wet fabric articles are forcibly rotated (tumbled) by the driving of the drum and heated air is blown to the inside of the drum, simultaneously, the wet fabric articles may be dried in a relatively short period of time. Maximum utilization of the inner space of the main body in accommodating the drum therein may increase drying capacity and efficiency.